Taking Chances
by cathmaster
Summary: After Roxas' twin brother Sora dies, Roxas becomes majorly depressed. After he tries to kill himself, he ends up in a treatment center where he meets Axel, an arsonist. Akuroku, some SeiferxLarxene, some DemLex, some ZexXig, and some RikuNami.
1. Chapter 1: Deciding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, I would probably be swimming in money right about now. Literally.

**Chapter 1: Deciding**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _The rain slid down the window, slowly fogging it up and unable to look out of.

_Good,_ Roxas thought, _who would want to see this stupid town anyway,_ he asked himself. It was more of a statement then a question, really. He had been sure of that for years.

It all started when he was in second grade. Everyone had laughed and teased at him, occasionally giving him a gruesome beating if he had ever talked back. But Sora, his only friend and his twin brother, had always been there for him. He would always cheer him up with a warm smile, telling him everything would be alright. With Sora around, he knew it would be.

Until he died last year.

Roxas would nearly fall over just thinking about it. Therapy could barely make him explain it. He would occasionally give in to Dr. Squall because he would ask so many times the tension and the anxiety in the air would be so high it made Roxas feel like someone was holding a gun to his head.

Roxas could only wish for that. With Dr. Squall's consult, there were no weapons like that in the house. It made him feel like he couldn't be trusted, not the feeling that his parents cared about him and just wanted to keep him safe.

That wouldn't help. It just added the gravel to the crushing boulder in his stomach.

His wristwatch beeped. _3:00._

_Oh great, _Roxas thought, _I'm going to be late for my weekly appointment. Awesome._ He grabbed his hoodie from the closet- the black one with the bleeding heart and the two guns on the back, the one he knew his shrink didn't like- said goodbye to his mom, who gave him a very small smile, and walked out the door.

Roxas was deciding whether he should walk, or drive. He liked the rain, and he would be a little late, which would worry Squall and lift his mood a tiny notch. But, if he drove, he could be comfortably but more nervous and worried since _he_…He couldn't think about it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided to take the long way to the office.

Roxas had gotten a few strange looks along the way, cine he had decided not to wear a hood. He liked the way it would bring his spikes to his eyes, heavy from the precipitation. Sometimes he styled it, and all that effort would go to waste if it got wet, but it wasn't like he had anything to do. He never did his homework. Actually, 80% of the time he would skip class all together. Feeling all the stares he would get during class depressed the hell out of him. Hearing all the whispers about him made him want to punch in a locker. And seeing all the nasty gestures and expressions he would get made him want to kill himself all together.

Then why hadn't he, already? Why put up with pain and suffering?

Deep down inside, he prayed for Sora to come back. Not _the_ Sora, but it still wouldn't have been the same without him. He knew Sora would want him to be happy, but it was hard. He was the key to his happiness.

When he got to the apartment/office building, he was deciding wether or not to actually go inside. _Maybe he could…_

Roxas decided to enter the complex, signing in as a visitor at the front desk. He rung up the elevator, and stepped inside with two other people, a boy and a girl, possibly his age, 16. They looked familiar, but so did everyone else, according to him. He pressed the button that read 14, which always skipped over 13 in elevators. _Poor 13,_ he thought. A minute later, the doors opened with a _ding_ at the 12th floor. The boy and girl walked away.

Roxas' mind was overwhelmed with racing thoughts. He thought, _I already decided to press that stupid button. Might as well go through with it._

With another _ding_, he stepped out into the lonely hallway with the beige walls and maroon carpet, and walked to the right, sweat beading across his forehead. He opened the door, somewhat glad it was unlocked, and walked up the stairs. He somehow regretted this, but he knew he couldn't turn back now. At least, he wouldn't.

He stepped out onto the rooftop, He peered over the edge, shocked he was _that_ high up. It wasn't like he was nervous or anything, just…nothing. He couldn't feel anything. His body went numb as he put his foot over the edge. Roxas heard a scream, not his own.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

**A/N: **Sorry that was so short. And sad. It gets better! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N:** Thank you everyone if you've read, favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story! You guys are AWESOME! *glomps*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :(

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Roxas heard someone's excited voice, and could feel their warm aura around him. He shuddered, pulling the covers over his head. Someone gently pulled them back down. Roxas decided to give in, and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw his face, he turned wide awake.

"Uh, who are you? Wait, why am I-"

"Here? You tried to kill yourself." Axel was now across the other side of the room, rummaging through his shelf that was packed full of things.

"Uh, how did you-"

"Know that? I overheard some doctors talking about it." Axel found what he was looking for, then sat on the edge of Roxas' bed, handing him a Pepsi.

"No thanks." Roxas refused the offer.

"I thought you might be thirsty. But your breakfast is over there." Axel pointed to a desk. "We had to eat in our rooms this morning because a fight broke out in the dining room." Axel opened the can of soda and took a sip.

"You still didn't tell me your name." Roxas sat up, still confused. He had a _lot_ of questions to ask.

"Oh, it's Axel. Commit it to memory." He gave Roxas one of his signature smiles and asked, "What's yours?"

"Roxas. And I have a couple more questions to ask." Roxas stood up, scanning the room, his hands on the bed. Axel laughed.

"Sure, I can answer them. What are they?" He looked into Roxas' eyes, trying to find out what else he could about him.

"Well, first off, where are we?"

"Destiny Hills Residential Treatment Center. RTC, for short." Axel used his hands while he talked. It was kind of a habit for him, really.

"What does that mean?" Roxas started to worry.

"Well, it's kind of like a hospital, only not as intense and you stay here longer. Each 'patient'," Axel used his middle and index fingers for quotas, "is assigned a therapist, a doctor, and an advocate. A therapist helps you with your goals. You need to complete those goals in order to leave. A doctor assigns you medication, but they slowly take you off of them, too. An advocate is a staff member who helps you out when your therapist and doctor are busy, and they help you create your outline for your 'Monthly Meetings'. 'Monthly Meetings' are when they go over what you've done in the past month, good or bad, and say how many goals you have left and your approximate release date."

"And how long have you been here? And what for?" Roxas walked over to the dark brown desk, peeking at what was inside the Styrofoam take-out box- pancakes with syrup, apple juice, toast, and a bowl of cereal.

"Me? Oh, five months. And I'm an arsonist." He glanced over at Axel, who was smiling as if he were proud of it. It made him loose his appetite.

"Do you know why I survived? I mean , I jumped off the roof of a 14 story building." Roxas looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Axel almost yelled, shocked, then mumbled something Roxas couldn't here. But the blonde wasn't paying attention anyway. He was too busy trying to figure out why he didn't die. But he also wasn't as sad now, either. Then Axel's wristwatch beeped.

"It's 12:30. Time for lunch. Wanna go?" The spikey red head asked the spikey blonde, tapping his watch.

"Uh, sure. Let's go." Axel walked out the door, so Roxas followed him. Roxas didn't have much of any appetite, but he wanted to see more of "Destiny Hills"

When they left the bedroom, he could see that their room was at the end of a long, thin hallway. There were five other bedrooms in that hallway. When they came to the end of the hallway, there was an intersection like space. There were tables in the middle, and some other rooms on the right side. There was another long hallway to the right.

"That room over there is the group therapy room," Axel pointed to a room with see through windows, "Down that hallway is the girls rooms. And those are the confinement rooms." Axel pointed to the two smallest doors with small square windows.

"How do you end up in there?" Roxas pointed to the small, beige colored doors. They stuck out, since everything else was painted pale yellow.

"The confinement room? Oh, usually by fighting or if you try to hurt yourself." Axel tapped his side with his left hand, usually out of nervousness or boredom. Right now he didn't know _what_ he was feeling.

"Have you been there before, Axel?" Roxas looked up at the tall, lean pyromaniac who was now blushing.

"Sure, plenty of times." Axel tapped his foot. _Those_ feeling were coming up again. Roxas looked shocked, and asked, "Why?"

"Well, there's this huge jerk named Seifer and he likes to talk crap. Stay away from him." Axel was tempted to curse, but he didn't want to offend Roxas, whose stomach growled.

"You sound hungry. C'mon, let's go." Axel took Roxas' hand on impulse, who gently slid his fingers away and blushed. Axel didn't notice.

They walked down a staircase, turned to the left and entered the dining hall. Roxas noticed some other rooms on the way, wondering what they were for.

The dining hall was just a buffet table and ten tables with six chairs each, three chairs on each horizontal side. Roxas could see some kids his age sitting at the tables. Two boys with brown eyes, one slightly chubby and one was wearing camouflaged pants were sitting together with a girl who had brown hair and an orange top. She perked up when she was him.

A girl with short, black hair was sitting with a girl with red shoulder length hair and a pink dress. A girl with brown hair and a yellow dress was sitting next to her. They all perked up.

A girl with short blonde hair with the front sides of it styled to look like antennas was sitting next to a boy who was wearing a beanie and a white, sleeveless coat, unbuttoned and unzipped. She perked up. They boy looked like he had rolled his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, all of the girls rushed up to him with "Oh my God! You're so cute!" and "I'm so glad you're awake!" Nothing like that had every happened before, so he said, "See you guys later," and walked away with Axel, who both ended up getting a small sandwhich and a juice. Axel and Roxas sat down with the chubby kid with the dark hair, who wore a sweatband, the dark blonde dude who wore the camouflaged pants, and the girl with shoulder length brown hair who wore an orange shirt.

"Hey guys. This is Roxas." Axel introduced so Roxas waved. "Roxas, this is Pence, Hayner, and Olette." Axel pointed to each one accordingly, and the trio waved back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pence!" Pence smiled, which made Roxas smile in return.

"Yea dude, you were passed out, for like," Hayner used his fingers to count, "a week!" Axel laughed, and Hayner playfully punched him in the arm. Then a bubbly looking teen with a sandy mullet was walking over to their table.

"Oh shit guys, it's Demyx! Act natural." Hayner whispered a little too loudly, and everyone sat up perfectly straight, their hands folded on the table. Except for Roxas.

"Who's-"

"Hey kids!" Roxas was interrupted by Demyx waking a seat at their table, giving Axel a small noogie, whose corners of his mouth couldn't help but show a smile. Pence busted out laughing. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. Soon, everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Are you Roxas?" Demyx asked. He nodded. Demyx leaned over behind Axel as to not get his elbow in Axel's food, and gave Roxas a handshake, saying, "Nice to meet ya!" Axel was in the middle, Roxas was on the left, and Demyx was on the right. On the far side, Hayner was in the middle, Olette on the left, across from Roxas, and Pence on the right, across from Demyx.

"Wow dude, you were passed out for a week? I didn't know that!" Demyx added as Hayner mentioned the subject. Roxas gave a small nod.

"Yea, Dem, you would know if you actually showed up to work!" Axel teased.

"You work here?" Roxas asked, surprised, since he looked so young.

"Well, technically I'm an intern." Demyx bit into his ham sandwich.

"And he's still in college, too. You're only 19, right, Demyx?" Olette took a sip of her drink.

"Yep and yep!" Demyx agreed, bubbly. A bell rang.

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked.

"It means lunch is over. C'mon, let's go." Axel tapped Roxas' elbow, and followed him back to the unit, up the staircase, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Demyc following behind.

"When they entered the unit everyone headed into the group therapy room. Axel and Roxas sat together on a couch.

"We have group therapy every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after lunch with Zexion, and every Tuesdays and Thursdays after breakfast with Xigbar." Axel told the reluctant blonde as everyone took a seat on the couch or at a table. Demyx sat next to Roxas since the couch had three seats. Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat next to each other on a couch, too. Soon, who Roxas thought was Zexion sat in the chair at the front of the room, underneath the television and DVD player. The group therapy room was also used as a lounge, and many other things, too.

"Welcome, everyone, to group therapy. I'm Zexion, as most of you know." He shot Roxas a glance, smiling at him, the same look that Axel had given him earlier. Roxas cautiously smiled back.

The boy with the beanie groaned, "Ugh, do I really have to be here right now?"

Zexion answered, "No, you don't have to be, Seifer. But-" Zexion was interrupted by a door slamming. The blonde haired girl was going to follow Seifer out, but Zexion said, "Larxene, you can't leave." So she sat back down. Demyx left, too.

"Okay, we'll start today's group out by everyone saying their name and why they're here." Zexion began, "We'll start out by going counter clockwise. Xion, you can go first."

"Alright." The girl with the black hair spoke. "I'm Xion, and I'm here because I ran away from home too many times."

"Hi, I'm Kairi. And I'm here because I cut." When the redhead said that Roxas glanced down at his wrists. They were covered by the black hoodie he had worn _that_ day, but he knew his scars were still there.

"Hey guys, I'm Selphie, as most of you know." She looked at Roxas blushing, "I'm here because I have OCD."

"Now it was Roxas' turn. He knew what he was going to say, but he didn't feel like saying it.

"Hi, I'm Roxas. I'm here because I attempted suicide." He Didn't see it, but Axel looked at him, worried.

"Yo, I'm Axel. I'm here because I'm an arsonist. Got it memorized?" He smiled.

"Axel, you shouldn't think of it as a positive thing. You should look at it as trying to get better." Zexion lectured him. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'm Olette, and I'm here because I have an anxiety disorder." Roxas would have never guessed that.

"Hey guys, I'm Pence. I'm here because I tried to kill myself." Roxas was also surprised. Seifer and Demyx came back in.

"Yo, I'm Hayner. I'm here because I've fought too much and they say I'm bipolar." Hayner explained.

"Nah, you're just gay." Seifer said harshly.

"You're mom's gay." Hayner shot back. Various "oooh"s stirred up in the room.

Zexion said, "Seifer, that was totally uncalled for. And Hayner, you need to learn to ignore." But it didn't get through to them.

"At least I have a mom."

"No, you just have two dads."

"I thought you said my mom was gay!"

"Yea, your dad's a tranny!"

"Chicken wuss!"

"Prick!"

Then Demyx stood up and shouted, "That;s enough! Now both of you sit down and be quiet so you can actually get out of this treatment facility!" The room went silent.

"Demyx is right, Seifer. You need to learn to cooperate with what's going on around you," Zexion said, "Larxene, it's your turn."

The blonde with the antennas said, "Hey, I'm Larxene. And I am unfortunately here because I am a kleptomaniac." She smirked.

"Is it my turn?" Seifer asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Do I really have to?" He pleaded.

"Yes, Seifer. You have to say your name and why you're here, just like everyone else has."

"Ugh, okay. I'm Seifer and I'm here because I fight to much, I steal, and I'm bipolar."

_Wow, Seifer has a lot of problems,_ Roxas thought.

"Very good, guys. Now the next thing we're going to do is name one thing that you have trouble doing and how you can do it correctly. This time, we'll go clockwise." Zexion explained.

When it was Roxas' turn, he really couldn't think of an answer, so he said, "I'm not very good at being happy."

"But how can you be happy, Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know." He answered, looking at the tiled floor.

"Someone help Roxas out. Axel, how can you be happy?"

"Setting things on fire?"

"Something positive."

"Making love?"

"Something _appropriate _and _positive_, Axel."

"I have nothing."

"Okay, Pence. What makes you happy?"

"Eating sea-salt ice cream!"

"Does eating sea-salt ice cream make you happy, Roxas?"

"I've never tried it before." Everyone gasped.

"You've _never_ had it before?" Demyx asked. Roxas shook his head.

Five minutes later, when Xion said she wasn't very good at cleaning up a mess she made, Seifer said, "Yea, Hayner."

"What's that suppose to mean?" The dark blonde stood up.

"If either of you say one more word to each other, you are not going on the outing tonight." Zexion half-shouted, sick of the arguing.

"There's an outing tonight!" Everyone asked. Zexion and Demyx nodded.

"What's an outing?" Roxas asked.

"An outing is when we get to go somewhere, like out to eat, or bowling, something like that." Axel explained.

"Alright, well, group therapy is now dismissed." Zexion announced, and everyone got up and left, so did Roxas, but he said, "Roxas, you can stay here for a moment." So Roxas took a seat back down on the couch.

"Yes, Mr. Zexion?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be your therapist during your stay here. Do you want to go on the outing tonight, Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"Well, it depends."

"How so?" Zexion straightened up a bit in his seat.

"It depends on who and where we are going. Like if Seifer went I might not go. Or if we went out to get some pizza, I might not go since I don't like pizza."

"Yea, I can understand that. Is it okay if I ask you some questions, Roxas?"

"Yea, sure. Ask away."

"You did jump off the rooftop of a 14 story building, correct?"

"I think so. I don't remember landing, though."

"What do you remember, Roxas?"

"Just falling. It felt like I was falling for hours, like it was never-ending."

"Has this happened before? The never-ending feeling, I mean."

"Um…sort of." Roxas didn't feel like answering that.

"I've heard that you cut before. Do you still have the scars on you?" Zexion asked.

"I think so. Why? Do you want to see them?"

"Only if you want to show them to me." Zexion showed a small smile. Roxas wondered what there was to smile about. He pulled up his sleeves. They were still there, on his wrists. To Roxas, they looked fresher, darker.

"How'd you know I cut?" Roxas asked. He did it over a month ago, anyway.

"Well, it is in your file. And I spoke to Dr. Squall. He told me he might come visit you soon." Roxas' head shot up, then drooped back down. He wasn't looking forward to that day.

"I'm going to get some bandages for your wrists. Want to come?" Zexion asked. Roxas shook his head no, and Zexion left.

_Why. Why am I here?,_ Roxas thought, a tear sliding down his cheek. He heard a knock on the door, then it slowly opened. Roxas looked up.

Axel.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel sat down next to Roxas, putting an arm around his waist. Roxas sniffled, wiping his tear with the back of his hand.

"Nothing. Mr. Zexion went to go get some bandages." Roxas sniffled again.

"Yea, those look pretty bad." Axel poked at one of his wrists, which Roxas retreated back quickly.

"Don't do that. It stings a little bit."

"Sorry, your majesty." Axel pushed back Roxas' spikes from his eyes with his fingers.

"Oh, your touchy _and_ sarcastic?"

"The perfect package." Axel gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead.

"Is that why you moved my hair? So you could kiss me?" Roxas rubbed the saliva off with his hand, then rubbed his hand on Axel's pants leg.

"You looked sad, so I thought you might need cheering up."

"Kissing won't help."

"Then what will?" Roxas sighed, so Axel said, "Aw, come on, you can tell me."

"Nope."

"Aww, pretty please?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll kiss you again." Roxas didn't say anything that time, so he leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, but Roxas put his hand over it, so Axel ended up kissing his hand instead.

"Axel, do you like me?" But he did not get to answer Roxas' question, because the door opened up.

Zexion.

"Oh, Axel? What are you doing here?" The slate haired therapist asked.

"Roxas looked sad, so I came in here to cheer him up." Axel explained innocently.

"That's rather kind of you, Axel, but is it alright if you left now? Me and Roxas need to talk alone."

"Sure thing, shrink," Axel got up from the couch, "I'll see you later, Roxas," and walked out the door.

"That was strange." Roxas muttered to himself. Zexion walked over to him, knelt down and wrapped up his arms.

"Better?" Roxas nodded. Zexion took a seat back down where he was sitting.

"What were you feeling sad about, Roxas?"

"I don't know." It was true. He didn't.

"Do you feel like hurting yourself?"

"I don't know what I feel right now."

"Do you want to go to my office?" Zexion asked.

"No." Roxas was confused about everything. He got up and left the group therapy room.

"Hey Roxas. Are you coming back in?" Zexion asked from the doorway. Roxas' didn't say anything. He went into his and Axel's room. Axel was sitting on Roxas' bed.

"Axel, get off my bed." He demanded.

"Nope." He laid down on it, pushing Roxas' buttons.

"Look, stop confusing me, alright!"

"Huh?" Axel sat up, worried. Roxas' eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't kiss me ever again!"

"Aww, ok, Roxy." He embraced Roxas in a hug.

"You really don't get the point, do you?"

"Huh?" But Roxas was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Confused

**A/N: **Thank you guys SOO much for reading this story. It really means a lot to me! Reviews are also as awesome!:

Alexandria Volturi (Riku will be in it!)

animaluvr4life

Nitrea

Zeri

Rikus-Wife-XD

DropsofJupiter13

Flightfoot (That will be revealed later on in the story, guys!)

Thank you guys SOOOOO much for reviewing! It motivates me a ton and makes me feel happy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, or FF. Neither does the squirrel in the backyard, but he does own the nuts. Well, technically the tree owns them, so the squirrel stole them...Bad squirrel.

**Chapter 3: Confused**

Now Axel was confused by what Roxas had just said.

"_Don't kiss me ever again!"_

"_Aww, ok, Roxy."_

"_You really don't get the point, do you?"_

What point, though? Could he not touch Roxas at all? But Axel was sure of it that Roxas wanted something. With those deep, blue pleading eyes filled with wanting, surely someone would make him theirs, soon. Axel had to flirt with him somehow, even if Roxas couldn't recognize it. That might be the best way possible.

"What if I…" Axel was interrupted by a knock on the door, so he told whoever to come in. It was Hayner.

"Have you seen Roxas?" The blonde asked, his cheeks flushed.

"I don't know where he is now." Hayner left, slamming the door.

"Sheesh, loud much?" Axel grabbed his light green jacket and his red and black checkered scarf off of the door hook, took his wallet from his hidden stash of valuables, and climbed out the window. The drop was about twenty feet, but he had done it before a few times.

Axel put on his jacket, wrapped the scarf around his neck. He took out the map that was in his pocket.

"Okay, so if I made a left coming out of here, then a right, I should reach downtown." He said, studying the map, and stuffed it back in his pocket and started walking, hopping the wired fence so he could leave.

_I wonder why they put the treatment center in a suburb,_ Axel thought, _it's not like no one knows about it. It's basically the talk of the town._

He felt that way because the first time he ditched the center to go to the beach he felt like everyone was staring and whispering about him. It was probably just him being paranoid, he had told himself.

He also knew that if he didn't hurry up soon everyone was going to eventually find out he escaped and then he wouldn't be able to go on the outing tonight and probably be on Close Watch again for a month. And he _really_ didn't want to get lectured by Xigbar and Dr. Vexen _again_. He nearly started running, everything jingling in his pockets.

Roxas slumped on the cream colored couch, staring up at the painted pictures on the blank walls, waiting for Zexion to finish typing on his laptop.

"Zexion?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I do something? Y'know, besides sitting here."

"Sure, Rox. There's a whole bunch of stuff on that shelf over there." Zexion pointed to the mahogany shelf in the upper left corner of the room, since his office had more length then width to it. Roxas examined the piles and piles of papers and junk. He decided on a can of putty and some colored pencils and paper. He didn't know what to draw, so he scribbled, pressing down hard. He was still pretty mad at Axel, acting as love where no big thing. The only reason he has wanted to come down to Zexion's office though was that he had just wanted to check it out, and maybe talking would take his mind off of Axel.

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep._ Axel's watched beeped. It was 4:30. Axel face palmed.

"Oh shit! I forgot! I had a meeting with that stupid old pervert Xigbar today! Man oh man!" Axel flipped out.

"Uh, sir?" The guy at the cash register looked freaked out.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks!" Axel took his bag of things he just bought and dashed out the drug store.

"Okay, now to fill the bottle up with sand and hopefully no one will notice I'm gone!" Axel could only hope.

Roxas almost fell asleep in his chair until Hayner, Pence, and Olette came along.

"Hey Roxas! Want to go down to the game room with us?" Olette asked.

"Sure! Where is that at?" He asked.

"Near the cafeteria." Pence answered.

"Ugh, can we just go already?" Hayner groaned, arms crossed and foot tapping. Pence and Olette laughed.

"Fine, fine. C'mon Roxas." They headed down to the game room, which Roxas thought was awesome. There was pool, foosball, air hockey, ping pong, and a piano, which Pence was really good at.

"Um, I know this onw, I know this one, um…'Shissou'?

"Correct! Your turn, Roxas!"

"Alright!"

"Wow, this one's so easy, Rox. It's 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.'"

"Well, sorry if I only know one song!"

Axel, on the other hand, wasn't doing so great.

"Dammit! Let go of my sleeve, fuckin' fence!" Axel's jacket had hooked onto a piece of wire on top of the fence, and he was desperately trying to get it off. He managed to remove his sleeve, but in the process cut his arm, then toppled down back to where he was before, not over the fence quite yet.

"Aah, that burns!" He grabbed his arm, pressing down on it to keep it from bleeding. He tried again to climb the fence, and eventually ended up back in his room.

He looked through his shelf for bandages (don't ask why he even _had_ bandages in the first place), wrapped some around his dripping arm after wiping the blood off, put on a new hoodie, took off his scarf, and headed for Xigbar's office, knocking on the white colored door. No one answered. But Axel _did_ hear dome noise coming from the game room.

The last thing Roxas had wanted was to see _him_. But he thought over it, and decided it was a _little_ too harsh. Even though Axel did go pretty far, he could give him a chance. Right?

Axel perked up when he saw the adorable blonde, sitting on the piano bench playing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". He dashed over, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder, who didn't jump this time, and instead smiled at the redhead.

"Hi, Axy. Wanna play with me?" Since Axel had called Roxas "Roxy", he had decided on calling him "Axy". Axel became super excited when he heard the new nickname.

"No, I got something better. C'mon." Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him out of the game room, and into their bedroom.

"Close your eyes." Roxas closed his eyes, but was iffy about it.

"Ta-dah!" Axel handed Roxas his gifts. So _that's_ why he snuck out.

"What's this?" Roxas held up the sky blue popsicle.

"Sea-salt ice cream!" Axel unwrapped his own ice cream and took a bite. Roxas took a bite of his.

"Pretty good, huh?"

"It's salty…but sweet!" Roxas lit up, taking small, long bites. He wanted to savor the whole thing. The two sat down on Roxas' bed.

"Uh, Rox? You better hurry up or it's going to melt." Axel licked his dripping ice cream.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Roxas turned his head to face Axel and smiled.

_Oh. My God. He's SOO cute!,_ Axel's thoughts squealed.

"Uh, Axel?" Roxas was confused that Axel had spaced out.

"Oh yeah! I got you this, too!" Axel handed Roxas a clear bottle filled to the brim with sand, stuffed with a cork top.

"This is nice, Axel, thanks!" Roxas' smile was bigger this time, making Axel blush a bright red, almost matching his wild hair color.

_Stop your dirty thoughts, Axel. What if he's a mind reader?_

"Axel, you're blushing." Roxas sounded irritated.

"Oh, I am? Haha! Ha."

"You probably already get it that I-"

Axel pressed his lips against Roxas.

Roxas could feel Axel's heartbeat beating fast against his. Sure, he was surprised Axel had suddenly done something like that, even though he figured it would happen sooner or later. But he really didn't-

"Hey guys, dinner's- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Axel and Roxas looked up at the shocked Olette. Roxas has to turn his head around, since he was laying on top of Axel. Roxas tee shirt was half way up, his black hoodie strewn on the tile floor. Olette ran out of the doorway, not wanting an explanation.

"Let's wait for dinner, okay?" Axel said, pulling Roxas back into another kiss. Roxas was going to push him away, but then their lips met, and Roxas couldn't help but resist.

Axel first thought that Roxas was so tantalizing. He wanted him so badly, but Roxas had this brick barrier that was almost impossible to get through.

But Axel's work was magic. And Roxas was so confused if he really liked Axel or not, making him vulnerable.

**A/N: **Oohh, bad Axel. It's only Roxy's first day and you're already taking off his clothes! Tsk tsk.


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to Forgive

**A/N:** I made one of the characters a transsexual. Hope no one minds? :P

Reviewers:

DropsofJupiter13

Zeri

PyroScorpion

Alexandria Volturi

Rikus-Wife-XD

Kk101

stabbythings

Thank you guys SOO much for reviewing! *glomps and hands out cookies*

And also, would you guys mind if this story went up to M? This was intentionally suppose to be M later on, but then I didn't have enough room in the summary to say so and I kind of forgot to say it earlier, but do you guys mind? At all? :D

**Chapter 4: Trying to Forgive**

Dinner was a mess. Hayner and Pence were having conversation, Olette kept her head in her plate, and Axel and Roxas didn't say anything, for Axel throught that if he said something Olette would snitch to Pence and Hayner, or even worse, one of the staff members or a therapist. Roxas could barely eat, let alone talk because his stomach was doing cartwheels in his throat. Demyx was sitting at a table with Lexaeus, another staff member. Then the lunch "lady" appeared.

"Hey, 'Shirley' is here." Hayner snickered.

"Uh oh. Look out, Axel." Pence laughed.

"Yea, you don't wanna get hit with the wooden spoon again." Hayner laughed.

"Don't make so much noise. She'll come over here." Axel muttered. On cue, "Shirley" walked over to their table."

"What are you two punks laughing at?" She pointed her wooden spoon across the table.

"Uh, uh, nothing, Ms. Shirley," Hayner smiled, "Pence was just telling me a joke, and boy, was it good!" He elbowed Pence.

"Oh yeah! It was-" Pence was interrupted by a smack in the back of the head with the infamous spoon.

"Don't play me, boy." She snarled. Roxas turned around to get a good look at her.

Her silver hair was pulled back in a bun, and covered with a hair net. She looked tough, and had big shoulders, much like a man. Shirley also had really tan skin, but she was wearing a bright pink shade of lipstick which stood out on her face, very ugly.

After "Shirley left, Roxas asked, "Is Shirley a tranny?"

"Shh, not so loud," Pence whispered, "Yeah, her real name is Xemnas. She's the cook here."

"And the food is really bad."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"UH, NOTHING! But don't get on her bad side. She always had that stupid spoon on her." Hayner whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?"

"Sorry, SORRY!"

After dinner, everyone met in the group room so they could announce who was and wasn't going on the outing.

"If you're not going on the outing for whatever reason, good or bad, lights are off at 10:00." Lexaeus said.

"And we're going roller skating tonight. If you don't want to go, raise your hand." No one raised their hand.

Demyx said, "Okay, so Xion, Kairi, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, and Pence can go tonight."

Roxas asked, "Why can't I go?"

"Zexion wrote down that you couldn't. Sorry. But I'm staying back with you!" Demyx smiled, and Roxas thought, _Fun, fun fun._ But only because he couldn't hang out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But he _was_ staying back with Axel.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes." Lexaeus announced, and everyone went back to their rooms. Roxas and Axel slumped on their beds.

"Ugh, we have to stay back with Seifer and Larxene!" Roxas moaned into his pillow.

"Or we could sneak out." Axel suggested.

"Didn't you already do that today?"

"How'd you know?"

"You had to get the ice cream from somewhere."

"But do you want to sneak out?"

"What could we do, Axel?"

"The grocery store is open 24 hours, and I'm running low."

"Couldn't you go by yourself?"

"I could, but do you really want to stay back with Larxene and Seifer?"

"Good point. When will we go?"

"When it gets darker, maybe around 8 or so."

"Won't Demyx know we're gone?"

"There's a strategy, Rox. Larxene ans Seifer will get in a fight since it happens every night, and that will last almost two hours. And they don't come back from outings until at least 11."

"Well, I'm okay with it, as long as we don't get caught. It is my first day." Roxas smiled.

"Until then, wanna go play _Halo_ in the lounge?" Axel asked.

"_Halo_? Hell yes!"

After 30 minutes of continous shooting, Larxene and Seifer started fighting in the lobby. Demyx came in and asked, "Hey Axel, those two are at it again. Can you guys go in your rooms? You can keep your lights on pass 10."

"No problemo, Dem. C'mon, let's go, Roxas." Roxas and Axel walked to their bedroom, trying to not look at the couple fighting.

"Okay, Roxy. You should probably change clothes." Axel pointed to a luggage case on the side of Roxas' bed.

"Are my clothes in there?" He asked. He didn't recognize the suitcase.

"Yep. Your parents brought it over here when you first came here a week ago." Axel flopped down on Roxas' bed, who earned a scowl. Roxas decided to wear his checkered sky blue and black hoodie, a band tee, his ripped skinny jeans, and his checkered Vans. He went into the bathroom to change.

Axel looked the same, with his brown hoodie and black skinny jeans. They went well with his emerald eyes.

"So, how are we going to sneak out?" Roxas asked.

"Through this window." Axel opened the window, which desperately needed to be fixed on the centers' behalf, and Roxas peered outside of it.

"But that's a twenty foot drop!"

"I've survived it. C'mon, take my hand." The redhead extended his hand, and Roxas gently took it.

"You're scared?" Axel asked.

"Just a little."

"Okay, on 3, we'll jump.

1.

2.

3!" Roxas shut his eyes tight as the wind rushed underneath him. They roughly landed on the dry grass. Roxas opened his eyes.

"Was that so bad?" Axel teased. Roxas stuck his tongue out, causing Axel to laugh. They started walking, still holding hands.

"I wonder how Axel and Roxas are holding up." Olette said, skating backwards with her best friends, Hayner and Pence.

"Knowing Axel, they're fine. Probably playing video games or something." Hayner shrugged it off. He didn't like worrying about others.

"Yea, but with Seifer you never know." Pence said.

"Stop that you two!" Demyx shouted. Larxene and Seifer were making out on a table. Seifer glared.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, that's real nice, Seifer. How would you like it if I called your dad?" Demyx put his hands on his hips.

"My dad doesn't care about me, fag."

"That's it!" Demyx grabbed Seifer by the arm and pulled then locked him into the confinement room.

"What the hell, Demyx?" Larxene snapped as Seifer pounded on the locked door.

"He was fighting with you then he called me a fag. What am I suppose to do, Larxene?" Demyx asked. Larxene didn't listen, and went down stairs. The sandy haired male knew he should follow her, since she was pretty dangerous, but he was too frustrated, and instead went to the staff room for some coffee. He wondered how Lexaeus was doing. Demyx chuckled at the thought of Lexaeus trying to skate. He wished he was with him right now.

"You like cucumbers?" Roxas held the vegetable in between his fingers.

"Nah, they're for Pence. He's on a diet, so when he's hungry, I occasionally make him a salad." Axel put some tomatoes in the shopping cart.

"That's nice, Axel. I don't think I would have the patience to make a salad, or cook, for that matter. I just pop things in the microwave." Roxas smiled. He admired Axel for that- his kindness. Even though he is a goof ball.

"It's mainly because I don't want anyone to be hungry." Axel frowned.

"Aww, Axy has a sensitive side!"

"Do not!"

"Maybe me and you can try to cook together sometime," Roxas said, "Or you can teach me. And I'm a pretty good artist. I can teach you that, too."

"I already am a good artist, Rox!"

"Then maybe you can draw me sometime."

"Uh, I don't think I'm that good."

"I know, you're just cocky sometimes." Roxas teased, running away. When Axel caught up to him, he grabbed him from behind, bringing him closer, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't run away from me again." He seductively whispered into the blondes' ear.

"Not in public, Axel." The stunned Roxas muttered. Axel let go.

"Do you want anything from here, Roxas?" He nodded, and Axel took his hand.

They ended up buying salad ingredients, a bag of Hershey's bars, a six pack of Coke, Roxas didn't like Pepsi, a box of Oreos, and Zebra cakes.

"Axel, this is all junk food!" They were sitting on a curb, deciding what to do next.

"What else am I suppose to have as a snack?"

"Uh, I don't know? An apples? A granola bar? Something healthy, perhaps?"

"I have an idea." Axel stood up, a light bulb appearing over his head.

"What is it?"

"C'mon, let's go." He took Roxas' hand, leading him into darkness.

"I guess I should check on Larxy, then let Seifer out." Demyx took the last sip of his coffee, throwing away the Styrofoam cup into a wastebasket, then stepping back out into the hallway, leading down the staircase.

"Larxene?" Demyx looked around the area. He heard crying coming from the game room. He ran in.

"Oh my gosh! Larxene!" Demyx ran over to the sobbing Larxene who was sitting on the floor, her knees covering her face, the pool stick broken.

"Larxene, what did you do to your wrists?" He was on his knees now, lifting up her right arm, his hand on her back.

"Go away, Demyx." She muttered, sniffling.

"No, I can't Larxene! Now let me take you to the infirmary, hunny. C'mon." Larxene gave in, and Demyx slung her arm over his shoulder.

He took Larxene to the infirmary, and told the nurse Marluxia was had happened, and to call her therapist and doctor, and to also call Seifers' because he was out of control.

"Okay, Demyx. I'll bring her up when I'm done." Marluxia smiled. Demyx cleaned up the mess in the game room, then checked on Seifer, who was fast asleep. Demyx really wished he knew what went on in these kids' minds sometimes.

"Why are we at the beach?" Roxas asked.

"For this." He splashed some salt water in the blondes' face.

"No fair, Axel." He backed away, sticking his tongue out, not wanting to get wet.

"Oh, yeah. We have to go back soon. So let's do this." Axel wrapped his arms loosely around Roxas' neck, kissing him. Roxas kissed back into Axel's soft sweet, lips. Axel slid his hands under Roxas' shirt. He didn't like that, and pulled away.

"C'mon, let's go."

Seifer woke up with a headache, feeling groggy and confused. The side of his head felt warm, so he removed his beanie, which one part was soaked with blood.

"Damn, I must have hit my head again." But Seifer couldn't remember anything. He must have blacked out.

He looked out the small window. Larxene and Demyx were sitting at a table together. That would have been normal, except her arms were in bandages. He started pounding on the door. It hurt the sides of his hands, since they were already sore, but for once, he was worried about his girlfriend.

"Looks like Seifer's awake." Demyx sighed.

"Ugh, I don't want to see him!" Larxene burrowed her head in her arms on the table. Demyx took out his keys and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, Seifer ran over and embraced Larxene.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her closer.

"No…Go away!" She ran away, crying. Five seconds later, her bedroom door slammed.

"Why did she do that?" Seifer asked.

"You broker her heart," Demyx picked up the soaking beanie, "And did you black out again?"

"I think so."

"Well go see Marluxia." Demyx ordered, seeing the dark blood trickle down the side of the teen's face. He then heard a crashing noise coming from Axel's and Roxas' room. He opened up the bedroom door.

Roxas was face down on the floor and Axel was sitting on his bed, an Oreo cookie dangling from his mouth. Demyx laughed.

"You guys are so silly! Go to bed soon, you two." He shut the door. Roxas sat up.

"Ugh, why'd you have to _push_ me in, Axel?" Axel laughed.

"Want a cookie?"

A knock sounded on Larxene's door. She opened it, but ended up slamming it in Seifer's face.

"Larxene, I really am sorry."

"Then why'd you call me a slut?" She cracked the door.

"Because I'm stupid, Larxene. I let my anger bet the best of me. But I really don't think any of those names I call you. You're beautiful, smart,-"

"Larxene opened the door wide, and hugged Seifer, whispering something into his ear, then closed the door and went back to sleep.

"You shouldn't forgive me."

**A/N: **Ooh, dramatic ending? Want a cookie? XD

And also, don't forget to tell me what you think about the whole rated M thing! Should I do it, or not? (Lemons!)


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

**A/N:** Oh, my gosh. You guys are going to hate me for this.

Reviewers!:

stabbythings

Morganx (Lol, I know, it sucks!)

PyroScorpion

animaluvr4life

DropsofJupiter13

Mikky-Senpai (Again, thanks so much for the fanart! I put the link of it on my page, so EVERYONE needs to check it out! It's a picture of "Shirley". And can you guys also do my poll on my page? Pwease? :3)

Alexandria Volturi

**Chapter 5: Mistake**

_Roxas…Come here._

_I love you, Roxas._

_Don't run away, please! What's wrong, Roxas? Come back!_

"Aahh!" Roxas woke up from his nightmare, covered in sweat, clenching the bed sheets. Axel woke up, turning to face him.

"What's wrong, babe? Had a nightmare?" Roxas whimpered. Axel cuddles next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Shh, baby. It's alright." Axel dug his face into Roxas' hair, breathing in the sweet scent, exhilarating his hormones. It made Axel want to…

"I'll go get us some water!" A red mane blurred as he rushed out the door.

"What was all that about?" Roxas spoke to himself.

Luxord was sitting at a nearby table. Axel ran up to him and started kissing him. He really didn't like Luxord. This was what he felt for Roxas. But he couldn't be so aggressive on him, because it would show that he didn't really love him, just using him for his body.

Luxord slipped his tongue into Axel's mouth, so he ran down the staircase, crying. Hopefully the secretary wasn't there and he could make a run for it. He just needed time to cool off.

The ice cold hail pelted onto Aerith's umbrella. _I should have taken the car,_ she thought to herself.

She saw Axel sitting on the bench outside Destiny Hills Treatment Center. _Strange,_ she thought_, I should've locked the doors last night._

"Damn Luxord," she mumbled, "He always forgets to lock the entrance.

"Axel, what are you doing out here?" Aerith asked him as she approached the bench. He didn't say anything, his head down.

"I could give Xigbar a call, if you want." She suggested. Axel mumbled something unintelligible that she couldn't understand.

The alarm clock rang. _6:00 am._

Demyx tossed in the sheets. He _really_ didn't want to go back to work. He was exhausted.

And not because of what happened at Destiny Hills.

_I bet Lexaeus already has breakfast made,_ the water lover thought, hopping out of bed, slipping on a robe and walked into the kitchen.

"Lexy, I told you not to set the alarm clock so early." Demyx yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Lexaeus was frying up some bacon on a skillet. He removed it from the stove and embraced the blonde, holding his chin up.

"But that means I get to spend more time with you."

Demyx growled, "Just gimme some bacon."

Xigbar grumbled into the mirror. He had his tie wrong again.

"Here, let me help you, baby." Zexion straightened out the ironed piece of black fabric.

"There, you're all set. Ready to go?" Zexion asked.

"Not until I do this." The older man pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you, Xigbar."

"I love you more, Zexion." They walked out the front door together, hand in hand, hopped into their old Jeep, and sped down the road.

"Isn't it weird how we're both therapists?" Zexion brought up.

"It's something we have in common." Xigbar replied.

"Yea, but how we met was out of the ordinary."

When Roxas entered the cafeteria, Axel was sitting by himself, headphones engulfed in his ears, his feet on the table. Demyx and Lexaeus were at a table nearby him, watching him closely. He wanted to see why Axel had dashed out of their room this morning, but he didn't want to disturb him either. He managed to sit down with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, but he didn't say too much.

Since it was Thursday, group therapy was after breakfast with Xigbar.

"Who's that?" Roxas asked.

"Xigbar? He's another therapist who wears this odd eye patch." Pence explained.

"But I can't believe we start school next Monday!" Hayner groaned.

"Does that mean we have to go to a normal school?" Roxas asked.

"No, Riku and Namine come up to the unit." Olette said.

"Who's that?"

"The teachers." The trio said in unison.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas were squished together on a couch. Axel was by himself at a table. Everyone else was there, except Larxene. She was having a session with Mr. Xaldin.

Xigbar walked into the group therapy room and sat down where Zexion was the last time.

_They were right. He does have an eye patch. He also has a huge scar. Huh. Wonder how he got that._ Roxas thought.

Therapy continued for an hour, Roxas not paying attention and only participating when asked to. Axel didn't say a word the entire time.

"Axel. What's wrong, man?" Xigbar asked. No response.

"Okay, group dismissed. Since school starts Monday, I'll start seeing you guys after dinner." Xigbar added as everyone left.

Axel locked himself in his bedroom. Well, technically, he didn't lock himself in since you weren't allowed to do that. He knew he was going to have to face Roxas sooner or later, but he couldn't. He made a wrong move, running out and kissing Luxord. He would have to tell him. But they weren't dating…right?

Axel was about to drift off into sleep, when he heard a knock on the door.

Roxas.

Axel sat up, yawning. "Hey Roxas, what's up?" He asked.

Roxas laid down next to him, arms behind his head. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I was lusting for you, and I ran out and did something stupid."

"Like what?" Roxas was interested but surprised. He knew Axel has hurt him.

"I kissed someone." Roxas gripped the bed sheets, his anger flushing over him.

"You bastard," he spat, venom in those two words, "It's only my second day and you've already cheated on me."

"Technically, it's your ninth day here…"

"Oh, shut up!" He threw a pillow at him, grabbing back his red spikes and yanking, a tear falling down his cheek, "When I first saw you, it was love at first sight. You're dangerous, yet beautiful. I can't have you, yet you want me. Tiny me, with my small hands, and this stupid hair," Using his free hand, he ruffled his own hair, "I don't know why or how you could love me, treat me right and pamper me. I wasn't suppose to exist. My parents, Cloud and Tifa, they knew I was a mistake. You must think I am, too. You've hurt me by doing this…" Roxas trailed off, gradually letting his fingers slip through Axel's hair. It was soft and silky, smelt nice, too.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Roxas stood up, jumping out the window, Axel following him.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" He hopped the fence, Axel still following behind him.

"Fuck off!" Roxas screamed. Axel flinched. The words cut through him like piercing arrows.

"As much as I would like to, no. I can't let you leave." Axel grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently.

"Why not. You don't care." Roxas muttered, pulling his hand back.

"Why care when you can love?"

"You have to care for somebody in order to love."

"So I care."

"You can't just say that!" Roxas balled his fists. It started to rain.

"Roxas, stop being so complicated."

"I'm not! You are."

"It makes it harder for me to understand you."

"That's a good thing."

"No, it isn't."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you're going to be in a relationship with someone it would work out best if you knew them well."

"Then we shouldn't _be_ in a _relationship, Axel._"

"Roxas, you're about to make me go into a freaking panic attack." Axel pulled up his hoodie. He hated the rain.

"Then flip out. I don't care." Roxas picked at his wrists, peeling off the bandages.

"Don't do that, hun." Axel wrapped them back up, the blonde pouting.

"Who'd you kiss?" Roxas asked, eyes dropped on the middle of the street, where they were standing.

"Does it matter? You don't know him." The redhead stared at Roxas' shoes. He wondered how much they cost.

_Those are nice kicks, I wonder where he got them from…Uh yeah! Pay attention, _he thought.

"Oh, it was a guy? I thought you were straight." Roxas snorted.

"It was Luxord, okay? He's the night shift staff and he happened to be nearby." Axel rolled his eyes. He knew he was already being a jackass, but he didn't care. I mean, he _did_ care. But it was hard for him to show it when Roxy was flipping out on him.

Roxas could feel all his anger boiling up inside of him. He couldn't understand what he was saying, all he knew was that he was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Axel would put his hands on him, trying to soothe him, and Roxas would flail his arms, at one point hitting Axel, and then he heard footsteps, and then he blacked out.

Roxas woke up on a hard mattress, feeling very weak and groggy.

_Where the hell am I?,_ he thought, rubbing the sides of his head, trying to examine the room.

_Looks like the confinement room._ It was only 10x10, maybe. _Little bigger then the confinement room, and it has a bed,_ Roxas took note. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his feet clanking on the wooden sides where the mattress was held.

He could see Zexion and an older man with blue hair talking outside of the small window. He tried to stand up, but he plopped back down. His legs felt like heavy lead.

"What the fuck," Roxas mumbled, "did they pump me with medicine or something?" He laid down, closing his eyes. He hoped someone would notice him soon.

What felt like ten minutes later, he heard the door creak open. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and rolled over on his side, groaning. Zexion gently shook his shoulder.

"Roxas? It's Zexion. Is it alright if I talk with you?"

He groaned, "Go away."

"You don't want to talk about what happened?"

Roxas sat up and blinked his eyes. "Why can't I move?"

Zexion sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "The nurses had to give you some medicine to help you calm down. I could let you use the wheelchair, if you want."

"Where am I going?" Roxas raised his eyebrows.

"Dr. Saix wanted to talk with you. He's a doctor here."

"I guess." Zexion went back into the hallway, and came back with a small wheelchair, adjusting Roxas into then wheeling it away. Roxas didn't pay attention to where they were going, closing his eyes.

A door opened, a cool breeze blowing in Roxas' face. He was tempted to open his eyes, but his lids felt heavy.

Another door opened, the breeze disappearing. Another door, then a halt. Zexion knocked on Dr. Saix's office. Roxas still didn't open his eyes. Everything felt so faint, he heard a greeting, then a questioning tone, then a call for a nurse. He fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was back in the same room, this time his wrists strapped to the side of the bed. He sighed, trying to look back on what he did. His mind hit a blank. He went back to sleep.

**A/N: **This chapter was really crazy. It gets better soon! And don't forget to check out the fanart and my poll! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy

**A/N:** I like this chapter! Roxas goes even _crazier_. Who would've thought?

Reviewers!:

stabbythings

Nitrea (Aww, thanks! That made my day! :D)

Rikus-Wife-XD (Maybe...)

animaluvr4life

NekoNamii99 (Not to brag, but, I know, right! I think I really had an artistic flow going on when I was writing that.)

miskris95

Alexandria Volturi

DropsofJupiter13 (YAY! *om noms*)

Thanks to everyone who reviews, faves, alerts! They really motivate me to keep going! You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 6: Crazy**

The next morning was pretty blurry to Roxas. A muscular guy with pink hair undid the restraints, asked if he was feeling okay, gave him some medicine, then led him into a small room with some breakfast. Larxene was there.

"What did you do to get on Close Watch?" She asked.

"What's that?" Roxas picked at his food.

"It's when you do something, err, bad, and they think it's dangerous so they put you on Close Watch. You have to stay in this stupid trailer until your Doctor or whoever takes you off of it."

"Oh, well, I don't remember much anyways, so… What did you do?" He asked.

"I cut myself." Larxene frowned, irritation gleaming in her eyes.

"Have you been here before?" Roxas tried top change the subject.

"Yep, it's pretty boring. Occasionally, Marluxia- the guy with the pink hair- will bring in the tv." The irritation faded away. She was probably thinking about something else. Larxene seemed like the type to not touch on a subject too long.

When Roxas was finished his meal, he asked, "What do we do now?"

"I was going to try to jump out the window," Larxene pointed to the single window in the blank, white room, "But I doubt I could make it back to the unit without getting caught," the two looked at the camera staring at them out of the upper corner of the room, "And Dr. Vexen was going to check up on me or something like that." She sighed.

"Aah, I want the fuck outta here." He burrowed his head in his arms, banging his fist on the table.

"Shh, Roxas. Yuffie will come in here if you're not quiet." Larxene warned.

"Who's that?"

"She's a nurse with short, black hair who wears a headband around her head. She's a real beotch at times."

"Don't say beotch, say bitch; Bitch, bitch, bitch!" Roxas shouted directly at the camera.

"Roxas, are you fucking crazy? Sit your ass down!" Larxene hissed. Instead, he attempted to open the window.

"What planet are you from? If you don't stop, someone is bound to notice you. Marluxia or your therapist usually watches the camera. Shit, you don't want mine coming in here and trying to stop you. Trust me, happened once, and did Xion stay in those restraints for a _loooooong_ time. Xaldin has a bad temper- _he_ needs a therapist." Larxene tried to persuade. No reply, but he did stop trying to pull the window frame out. Instead, he started banging on the glass, loud vibrations bouncing around the room.

"Fuck, you do _not_ want Yuffie comin' in here," no reply, "Okay, I'm leaving," She fiddled with the doorknob, "What the hell!" She banged on the door. The glass finally cracked. Larxene saw him struggling to jump out the window.

"Roxas!" She grabbed him from behind, trying to pull him out. His body seemed to go limp in her arms.

_Roxas, you're crazy. If you keep doing stuff like this, I won't have enough powers to save you._

_I hope you feel better soon, love._

"Shit." Roxas woke up, still in the small bedroom… Not with Axel. His stomach sank. _Axel. What did I do?_

All he could remember was Axel had kissed someone, not him. And something about Larxene. Did Axel kiss her? No, he's not bi. Axel _could_ be bi. He wouldn't care. It was Axel.

The restraints were cuffed around his wrists. Roxas thought, _I did something bad. That's why these god damn things are holding me down. And what are these?_

He had a whole bunch of bandages on his arms and legs, his hands, he felt some on his back.

_Roxas!_

_Oh, yeah. Larxene saved me. _Roxas could feel the big gash in his neck.

He could hear someone talking outside his door. Probably Zexion, he thought.

This is what he made out:

…_try to…kill himself…_

_We're not sure…Larxene said…pulled him out…_

_It sounds…panic, almost…_

_About…here…it is…_

_Probably…parents said…psychiatrist…_

_What did…about the…_

_He's visiting…maybe in…_

_That soon…_

_I don't think…will like…_

…_a chance…_

To Roxas, it sounded like Zexion and Marluxia, talking. About him?

_Can't get up!_ Roxas struggled, kicking his legs up in the air. He attempted to get a good look at the restraints. They looked kind of leathery, not very tightly secured to the side.

_Rrriiiipppp._

_I hope leather wristbands are in fashion right now!_

Axel lightly tapped his pencil on the side of his desk. It was Wednesday, school had already started, and the group therapy room was make shifted so they could have lessons and the such.

_Maybe after group therapy, I could persuade Zexion to let me visit Roxas at the trailer,_ the red head thought, not paying attention to the Geometry lesson.

"Axel. You need help?" Namine asked, disrupting him from his train of thought centered on Roxas. Not very good ones…

"No, Miss. Nami-chan, I'm fine!" He smirked, but glanced down at his blank sheet of paper.

"Roxas, do you remember anything from last Thursday or Friday?" Zexion asked, sitting in his chair that you could make spin around and around. They were in his office. Roxas was allowed that much to leave the trailer, even though he still had to get around in a wheelchair since he was now more heavily medicated. Why Zexion wanted to talk was oblivious to him. He could see two of him!

"I remember on Thursday I was with Axel. I was with Larxene on Friday."

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I flipped out on Axel?"

"Where were you when you flipped out on Axel?"

Um… I can't remember. Somewhere with a fence…"

"And what did you do with Larxene?"

"Glass…" He lightly rubbed his arm, but when he did so, it felt like a thousand tons.

"What about glass, Roxas?"

"I cut myself climbing through a window?"

"And why did you climb through a window?"

"I…Panicked?"

"Do you know why you're on Close Watch, Roxas?"

"And why did you jump?"

"Because I wanted to die."

"When you jumped out of your bedroom window?"

"Yes." It was true. At that moment, he couldn't bear the emotional pain, or thought, or Axel cheating on him.

"Do you still want to die?"

"I want to get off of Close Watch…"

Zexion chuckled, "Well, you're going to have to work with me if you want to do that."

_What the hell is that suppose to mean,_ Roxas thought. _And stop smiling, it's creepy._

"What does that mean?"

"First, you have to talk to Dr. Saix. And I still need to go over a few things with you."

"Like what?"

"Your goals in order to leave the treatment center. And I still want to talk about a few other things."

Axel couldn't touch his dinner. He didn't have much of an appetite. _And are those really vegetables?_

"Eat up, boy. You look like a skeleton." Shirley plopped an extra serving of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"What's wrong, boy? Love gotcha down?" She sat down next to him. He and Shirley and Lexaeus were the only ones in the cafeteria since everyone else was on an outing for dinner, and Seifer was at the psychiatric hospital for punching Lexaeus in the face again. Axel sat by himself at a table, Lexaeus at another. He kept to himself, except for Demyx, his lover.

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know?"

"My gay-dar flashed when I saw the new blonde kid, Roxanne or whatever.

"Roxas?"

"Roxanne, Roxas. Whatever the hell his name is, that boy ain't eating the food I send him over to that trailer!" Axel snickered.

"Does that mean when you're around me your gay-dar flashes?"

"Yep."

**A/N:** I tried to make the ending funny. Did I fail?


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty short, but I enjoyed writing it. Especially the part with Xion. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **A girl can dream, right?

Reviewers!:

miskris95 (You'll have to read and find out! ;D)

Alexandria Volturi

The Moon's Beserk

stabbythings

Nakrota (Aww, thank you so much! *hugs*)

Thank you guys SOOO much for reviewings. It means the world to me.

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

Five days later, Roxas was off of Close Watch, and free to go to the main building.

But he did freak just a little when he found out Dr. Leonhart was going to visit him that Saturday, along with his parents.

He freaked even more when he saw Axel.

"Axel?" Roxas closed his bedroom door behind him. Axel was asleep, napping on his bed. He jumped on him.

"Seifer, let go of my Oreo cookies." The redhead grumbled. He licked the shell of his ear.

"Roxas?" Axel opened his eyes, revealing sparkling emerald jewels that were like caves. Never ending. But Roxas couldn't help but plunge deeper inside of them. "Roxas!" He embraced him in a hug.

"Axel, you're squeezing to tight." He squeaked, little air in his lungs.

"Oh, sorry, hun. I've missed you so much." Axel kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Axel." He collapsed into his chest.

"For what?"

"Going crazy on you."

"_I'm_ the one who should apologize, Rox."

"But I did go overboard."

"Sometimes you can't help those things." They kissed.

"I should at least try, though."

"Try…?"

"To control my anger."

"I guess, Roxas." He bit his lip.

"Aah, Axel! That hurts!"

"Sorry, babe." He slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth.

"You're such a sexual deviant." Roxas pushed him off.

"Not as bad as you." He leaned in and bit his petite neck.

"I have an idea."

"What, babe?"

"Let's just talk. We make out too much."

"Okay. Talk about what?"

"Anything. I think our relationship is _too_ sexual."

"I could take you out on a date." Axel smirked.

"To where? We went to the beach already."

"Or we could do something else."

"Like what?"

He erotically whispered into Roxas' ear, "Fuck."

Roxas stood up. "That's nasty! And I was just saying our relationship is too sexual!"

Axel's watch beeped. "I gotta go. Therapy. Ugh. I'll see you later." He kissed Roxas on the forehead and left.

"How have you been, Axel?" Xigbar asked.

"Um, fine, I guess." Axel was lying down an the couch, his shoes kicked off, running his fingers through his hair.

"You seem nervous."

Sweat beaded down his forehead. "No, I'm fine."

"Axel, you can tell me how you're _really_ feeling. I don't mind. And everything is confidential."

"Not _everything_."

"I give updates on your mental health at those monthly meetings, but I don't tell them what you tell me, Axel."

"I feel like lighting something on fire."

"I'll tell you what. We'll go outside and I'll let you light one match. One. And no setting anything on fire. Deal?"

Axel nodded fervently. They went outside, around the back. Xigbar handed him a match and a box to strike on.

He struck the match, and realized something.

When he met Roxas, Axel felt an empty void inside him. Fire filled that void, not Roxas. But he did like him. A lot. But Roxas wasn't as ready as he was.

"Xion! Get back here!" Demyx ran out the lobby after the raven haired girl.

_Freedom!_ Xion sped her pace, eager to get out of the parking lot and finally be free from this hell-hole after three long months.

"_Hey girly." Larxene cooed, rubbing the back of Xion's neck._

"_Stop that." She grumbled._

"_Or what? Are you gonna bite me again?" She cornered her victim to the wall._

"_I'll do this!" Xion kneed her in the stomach._

"_Bitch!" Larxene slammed the back of her head into the wall._

"_Fuck off." She kicked her in the knees. Larxene punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed. Xion ran away, crying._

"Xion! Come back so we can talk!" Demyx sounded like he was on the brink of crying. She turned around, sympathy and pain inscribed on her face.

"Please, don't leave, hun. Castle Oblivion is thousands of miles away, and you won't make it that far. You'll get hurt." A tear slid down his cheek.

"Whatever." Xion turned on her heels, and started running again.

"Xi-" Demyx started to run, but a warm hand clasped on his shoulder.

"I got this." Lexaeus smiled, running quick, picking her up and carrying her in his arms. Demyx sighed a relief. The two men walked back inside, the patient, carried.

Olette felt like the small confinement room was caving in on her. Everything spinned, her heart palpitating.

"Let me out, let me out!" She banged on the lock door, half screaming, half crying.

"Alright, alright." She heard keys jingle, and the door slowly creaked open.

"Shh, love. It's 2am, you'll wake everyone up. Do you want Lady yuffie to get you some Tylenol?" Luxord asked. Olette nodded, eyes clowed, not sure what was being said. She heard the word 'Tylenol'. That always did the trick, not the Sertraline.

Ten minutes later, Olette was asleep. Her roommate Selphie wasn't. She was counting sheep.

"-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-"

"-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-"

**A/N:** Lol, I love Luxord's dialect. "Shh, love. Do you want Lady Yuffie to get you some Tylenol?"  
And Axel's past is revealed in the next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Can't Be Forgotten

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I also changed the rating because there's some stuff that you could say is "M-worthy". Enjoy! And the song at the beginning is "Therapy" by All Time Low.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the stuff mentioned in this story. Except for the plot.

**Reviewers!:**

The Moon's Berserk

Alexandria Volturi

underthedarkness (I think it's a more doctor-oriented one. But I'm not sure. It is real, though.)

miskris95 (Sorry I haven't updated in so long… I hope you survived…)

Meow the secret reviewer

stabbythings

**Chapter 8: The Past Can't Be Forgotten**

_My ship went down in a sea of sound_

_When I woke up I had everything_

_A hand full of moments I wish I could change_

_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

_In a city of fools I was careful and cool_

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane_

_A hand full of moments I wish I could change_

_But I was carried away_

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_And you can keep all your misery_

_My lungs gave out as I face the crowd_

_I think that keeping this up could be dangerous_

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone_

_All the experts say I'm delirious_

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to_

_They're better off without you_

_They're better off without you_

_Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're suppose to_

_They'll fall asleep without you_

_You're lucky if your memory remains_

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can take back your misery_

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty_

_But I'm smiling at everything_

_Therapy, you were never a friend to me_

_You can choke on your misery_

Someone tapped Axel on his shoulder.

Demyx.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Ignore.

"Is something wrong, Axel?"

Ignore.

Demyx left the lounge, and talked to Lexaeus, sitting at a table.

"Did he ignore you again?" Lexaeus asked. The bubbly intern nodded.

"Ever since he had that fire therapy session a few days ago he's been acting this way. Should we say something?"

"Hmm. Maybe. I really don't know."

"Thank God it's Friday!" Namine settled her purse down on the kitchen table.

"Mmm, yes." Riku kissed her neck.

"Aah! Hunny, let's not get so intimate. We just got home." She laughed, moving into the living room and watching tv, laying down on the bright teal colored couch. Her boyfriend layed down behind her, wrapping an arm tightly around her, nuzzling his face into Namine's neck.

"Riku, stop touching my boobs." She blushed.

"But your dress makes them look nice." She was wearing a dress that ended at the middle of her thighs. It was dark green with small icons of purple and pink flowers.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join?"

"No."

"Seifer, why did you punch Lexaeus in the face?" Cid removed the toothpick from his mouth.

"I don't know. But why'd I have to come here?" He groaned.

"It was Dr. Vexen's and Xigbar's idea. Not mine."

"But now I have to start my treatment all over! It'll take me another year before I can go home!"

"But do you want to go home?"

"More than anything."

"Then use that to motivate yourself, Seifer. You can overcome this."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. Other people have."

"Axel, what's wrong? You can talk to Shirley."

Axel didn't say anything, and turned up the volume on his Ipod.

"Ok, boy. You hasn't said anything in days. Now talk to me before I break out Gladys." Gladys was the name of her wooden spoon.

Axel yanked the buds out of his ears, "It's nothing, alright? I'm just taking time to realize something?"

"Realize what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me before I go get Aunt Hilda." Aunt Hilda was the name of her spatula, which she used on rare occasions.

"It's about Roxas. I'm trying to figure it out."

"What about Roxas?" Shirley had a degree in Communications. She was the cook because there were no spots left for therapists, but boy, could she cook a steak.

"I need to know if I really like him or not."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"There's this empty space inside of me. He doesn't fill it, but yet I'm still happy when I'm with him. I want to love him, but I don't know if I can. When I first laid eyes on him, I wanted to be with him. But I realized something. I think he doesn't complete me because I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"Boy, you just wasted two minutes of my life. Now go and talk to him!"

"No, I've manipulated him now."

"You'll never know unless you talk to him."

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him after group therapy."

"Boy, go over there right this instant before I smack the shit outta you!"

"Fine!" Axel got up, a shocked expression on his face, and walked towards Roxas' table.

"Um, Roxas? Axel's coming over here." Hayner nudged him.

"I don't care. As long as it's an apology." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But why does he need to apologize?" Olette asked.

"Because he's been a jerk the past week or so." He tried to explain.

"What's up, guys?" Axel took a seat next to Roxas.

"Ugh, Axel…"

"I'm sorry, Roxy. Feel better?" He smiled.

"Stop being so sarcastic." Roxas laughed.

"What? I mean it!" Axel gave him a noogie.

"Stop! Aah, Axel!" Roxas laughed, and soon everyone at the table was laughing. Then the bell rang, and everyone headed back to the unit and the lounge room for therapy.

"So, how is everyone feeling this evening?" Zexion asked.

"I'm doing great, Doc! Thanks for asking." Axel grinned.

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing better. Technically speaking, Axel, I'm a counselor working on my degree in Psychology, so pretty soon I will be a doctor."

"Do you know when Seifer is coming back from the hospital, Zexion?" Larxene asked.

"I don't think that is my place to disclose with you, Larxene."

"But he's my boyfriend!" Larxene screeched.

"Technically, Doctor Zex, it means they've fucked a few times." Axel chimed in.

"Mr. Blaise, will you please try to refrain from such language?" The therapist massaged his temples.

"For today's discussion, we'll be discussing our goals for the future. Who wants to go first?" Zexion tried to keep things in order for the evening to not be a total bomb. But he did want to leave as soon as possible to get back home to his precious Xigbar.

"I want to be a chef and manage my own restaurant." Pence said.

"That's a good, aspiring goal, Pence. Now, who else had anything to say?" Zexion asked.

"Uh, I wanna get outta here?" Axel raised his hand.

"Stop acting stupid and be serious."

"I am, Rox! I want to leave this treatment center, Zex."

"And how will you leave Destiny Hills?"

"By working on my goals?"

"And how will you work on your goals, Axel?"

"By not being stupid?" Zexion facepalmed.

"Axel, you're not stupid. You just need to learn not to be such a smart aleck."

"Hey, Roxy?" Axel hit the eight ball into the left pocket, "Aww, damn! You won again, Rox."

"Yes, Axy?" Roxas opened up the wooden cabinet, putting in his pool stick. Axel did the same.

" I really am sorry."

"Aah, stop it! You've already said it a gazillion times. I think we should head back to the unit. Pence said they were gonna watch a movie, with popcorn-"

All within a second, Axel leaned down to face Roxas' eye level, his back hunched, grabbed both his wrists, and cut him off with a sloppy, wet kiss to the lips. Axel had talent.

"Or we could go to our bedroom."

"Yea, the bedroom sounds nice."

When they got back to the unit, Olette asked, "Hey, are you guys gonna watch the movie? It's Napoleon Dynamite."

"As much as Rox and I love that movie, we'll pass." They entered their bedroom.

Axel laid Roxas down on his bed, pouncing on top of him and saying, "What do you wanna do first?"

"You." He smirked. Tonight would be Axel's lucky night.

"I have lube." Roxas twirled one of Axel's red locks around his finger.

"You don't need lube, hunny. I'm horny as it is." Axel kissed his neck, Roxas' hands around his back, lifting up his partner's shirt, then tossing it to the ground.

"I want you to suck me off, Axel." His back became erect.

"No, baby. I don't do oral." He nipped the blonde's earlobe.

"Do you want me to ram you?" Roxas unbuckled his partner's pants.

"Have you even had sex before, Roxas?"

"Plenty of times. You?" He took off his shirt, his flat stomach showing.

"Once. Who'd you do it with?"

"These two kids at my school. They were freshmen. And curious."

"That's so dirty. I like it."

"But I can't have sex with you, Roxas." Axel sat on the edge of the bed. The petitie blonde put his arms around his neck, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders."

"Then tell me how you got here."

"What?"

"Tell me how you ended up in this treatment facility."

"You really want to here it?"

"Yes."

"You grew up in Twilight Town, right?" Roxas nodded.

"I grew up in Hallow Bastion with my younger brother, Lea. Our parents died when we were very young. I was five, he was three. We were adopted by this married couple, Terra and Aqua. They also had two other adopted sons, Ventus and Isa. Ven- that was his nickname- was my age, and Isa was Lea's age. Me and Ven instantly became best friends, same with Lea and Isa.

School was alright for us. Me, Ven, Myde, and Arlene stuck together. I always looked out for Lea, Isa, and Ienzo, who was Arlene's younger brother.

When high school came, everything was different. Isa and Ienzo were so smart that they skipped two grades. Arlene was also very intelligent. They were allowed a full-paid scholarship to Traverse Academy, the very prestigious school in the next town over. Of course, they accepted it.

Aqua and Terra always praised little Isa. I was an average student, on the blitzball team. I wasn't number one, but I was pretty high up there. Myde was the star player. He looks a bit like Demyx, except he had orange hair and was very muscular. He belonged to the jocks, but he was an outsider, just like the rest of us. He hung out with me, Ven, Lumaria, and Dulor. By sophomore year my grades we're flunking, and I did a lot of crack. Dulor overdosed himself to death. Lea was doing fine in eighth grade, but I think he thought my problems were his. One night, me, him, and Ven were out. We were coming home from some stranger's party, so we were all drunk. But it was so unlike Lea. He had the idea to set a house on fire, so we all followed through with it. But I became addicted. Another night, we were so wasted that me and Ven had sex. He was driving us home that night. We drove into incoming traffic. Fortunately, we didn't get hurt but our parents sent us to rehab. I was there for three months, then I was sent here. Ven still has four more months, then he'll be here, too. To tell the truth, he was more addicted than me- pot, prescription drugs, heroin, and quite a few suicide attempts." Axel was on the verge of crying. Roxas didn't know what to say.

"I don't think of you any differently. You're here to get help, Axel." Roxas kissed him on the cheek.

"But what happened to Lea?"

Axel cried, "T-terra d-disowned all of us! L-lea's with a-another f-family! I'll n-never see him a-again!" Axel burst into tears that flowed freely and rapidly down his face.

Roxas rubbed his back, "Shh, babe. Everything will be okay. It may not look like it, but it will get better. You have me, Hayner, Pence, Olette. Ventus, too. I can tell he loves you."

_He's the reason I love you._

**A/N: **Sorry I made Ven so OOC. I wrote this chappie before I played BBS. Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9: When there's a Bull, there's

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, don't sure.

**Reviews!:**

**animaluvr4life: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Alexandria Volturi: **:) Enjoy the chapter!

**DropsofJupiter13: **I will forever worship your comment. Seriously, thank you so much. (Btw, I like the smiley face. :D)

**DoomWolf: **Glad you love it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: When there's a Bull, there's a Shit**

Roxas held his hands in between his head, his elbows on his knees. He had a headache.

"Boy, eat those extra collard greens I gave you!" He could hear Shirley say from the kitchen. He groaned.

"I heard Seifer's coming back." Roxas looked at his friends hopelessly with a permanent frown implanted on his face.

"No. _Fucking. _Way." Hayner was so shocked he dropped his fork, causing it to clatter on the mint green tiles.

"Boy, you better pick up that spoon!" Usually Shirley could tell if it was a fork or a spoon that was dropped. I guess she was a little off today.

"Where'd you hear this from?" Olette asked.

"I heard Xaldin and Vexen talking about it." Roxas answered.

"Honestly, I thought he was shipped for good." Axel said with a forkful of corn in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Roxas playfully punched him in the arm.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Pence asked.

He paused, all color draining from the blonde's face. "...Tonight."

There was a faint shriek heard from the distance.

Pence sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "Well, it was inevitable."

"Fuck, it's Wednesday. That means we have therapy next." Axel grumbled.

"I know. I swear, he probably gets me for sessions three times a day." Roxas sighed, taking a sip from his fruit punch.

"At least you don't have this lunatic chick, the straight-out-of-college kind, trying to give you a psychology test while at the same time trying to get into your pants." Axel gave his boyfriend a playful glare.

"I swear, I'mma smack that ho'!" Roxas slurred, raising his middle finger into the air while stomping his opposite foot.

"Uh oh. Roxas is in Shirley-mode." Pence whispered to Hayner, who nodded. They were barely able to hold back their laughs.

"So are their any issues?" Zexion asked, looking around the room. Axel raised his hand. The therapist could only pray nothing smart would come out of the punk's mouth. He moitioned for him to speak.

"Is Seifer coming back tonight?" The redhead raised his long, thin eyebrows, which matched his haircolor. Every other patient nodded, looking at the counselor with greedy eyes for information. He sighed.

"Yes, he is coming back tonight at 8 o' clock." Everyone groaned, even his "girlfriend", Larxene.

"I expect everyone to welcome him back with open arms, and to try to help him out and give him positive feedback. Here at Destiny Hills, we are a community."

"Yea, a community of fucked-up delinquents." Larxene crossed her arms.

"That was not appropriate, Larxene. Do ten push-ups." Lexaeus ordered from the corner of the room. She groaned, but obeyed.

"Push-ups? What the fuck?"

"Axel, do ten." Lexaeus sighed.

"Hell no." The pyro crossed his arms defiantly.

"Do them _now_ before I kick your ass." Roxas muttered under his breath so only Axel could hear.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Roxie?" He leaned over, gently taking Roxas' hands and putting them on his hips, so Axel's back was arched, almost kicking Pence in the face with his black Doc Martens.

"Do that again and I'll put you on Close Watch." Lexaeus' voice became deeper in order to intimidate Axel more efficently.

"Like hell you will!" Red hair spun around as he turned to face the burly staff member.

"Axel, relax and do your ten push-ups." Zexion told him, trying to use the death glare that _one_ of his patients gives him daily.

After the group was over, it was a little past seven.

"Seifer will be back in less than an hour. Oh, joy. How I long for codes, codes, codes." Axel sighed, burying his face in his pillow.

Codes were when they needed extra staff members, usually when a patient was out of control. A code one is when they need a nurse, like when Seifer cursed out Axel and got a well-deservd punch to the jaw. A code two is when someone barricades a door, like that time Seifer ran to the staff room and locked Demyx out of it, so Lexaeus broke down the door and Seifer ended up with a sedative being stuck in his ass. A code three is when someone is out of location, or tries to run away, like when Seifer threw a desk at Riku an walked off the unit, which ended with him being beaten senselessly with a spatula. A code seven is when someone has completely flipped a shit and they need a lot of help, like when Seifer ran around the parking lot naked and ejaculated all over Xaldin's motorcycle.

Roxas climbed onto the standard twin sized bed, sitting on his knees and gliding his hand up his lover's shirt, massaging his back. "Baby, you're tense."

Axel sat up, wrapping his hands around the blonde's head, their lips barely touching. "Probably because I haven't gotten any action in a while."

Their lips crashed, tongues searching every part of each other's mouths. Axel chomped down on his lover's tongue, causing him to moan out in pain, gripping red spikes. Roxas moved his mouth to a tender neck, licking the hollow of a throat, making Axel shiver, then moving to nibble on an earlobe.

"Let's take this off, shall we?" Axel grunted, taking off his partner's shirt and letting it slide to the floor.

"Actually, can we get more aqqauinted somewhere else?" Roxas smirked, putting his shirt back on and walking out of the closed door with a certain someone following behind.

"Where are we going?" The older teen asked, figuring it would be somewhere good, like the pool table.

Indeed it was.

"Come on." Roxas took his wrist, shoving him into the gameroom and eagerly shutting the wooden door behind him.

"Whoa, someone's feisty tonight." Axel gasped as he was pushed over the pool table, landing on the green surface with his wrists pinned down behind him, legs dangling.

"Now, it's my turn." Roxas' fists grabbed black leather, taking off Axel's jacket, his shirt following. He licked tender nipples, making swirling motions with his tongue, his right hand sliding down a pale chest and eventually felt a crotch. Axel gasped as his tight jeans were ripped off and his dick was wrapped around a gripping fist. Roxas moved his tongue to the base, licking around, holding Axel's hard member upside in his palm, fingers holding a loose grip. Axel moaned, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back, sitting up, Roxas on his knees on the cold tile floor.

Roxas licked the shaft in a vertical motion, then sucked on the head, causing Axel to moan even more, butterflies crowding his stomach. He then moved back to suck on nipples, gripping Axel's member harshly, yanking up and down, feeling it swell in his hands. As Axel began to scream, while he was coming, Roxas kissed him harshly, their lips vibrating as Axel moaned.

When they pulled back, they were both panting. Roxas had cum all over his dampened shirt. They both stood up and fixed themselves.

"Here, take off your shirt and put on my jacket. We'll put it in the wash later." Axel stood up, putting his leather jacket on Roxas' back and kissing him on top of the head. They walked back to the unit holding hands.

"Go wait in the group room while I put your shirt in the wash, okay cutie?" Roxas nodded and sat down on one of the beige couches, the room barren.

"Huh, wonder were everyone is..." He picked up the remote on the coffee table on his right side, turning on the T.V.

"I haven't seen the news in a while." He leaned back, trying to suck in as much information as he could.

Ten minutes later, Hayner barged into the room, a sea-salt ice cream bobbing in his hands.

"Roxas, come to the cafeteria, quick!" He ashed out as fast as he came in.

The confused adolescent sighed, standing up and heading to the laundry room, tapping his lover on the shoulder when he found him.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Everyone's in the cafeteria. Let's go." They walked off the unit, hands in their pockets. Whn they reached the end of the staircase, they could hear shouting and banging, making Axel's ears perk up.

"If I had to guess, I would say Seifer's back." He pulled money out of his tight, leather jeans. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I'm not betting you. Remember last time we did?"

Axel smirked. "And you lost. Oh shit, was that fun or what."

"I still have Oreo crumbs up my ass." They opened the cafeteria door and stepped inside to the rucus.

All of the tables were flipped out of the way and stacked in a disorderly pile to the right side of the room. It looked like Shirley was calling the police and Demyx and Lexaeus were trying to calm the situation down but to no avail. Everyone (at least all of the patients, anyway), were chanting, "Pence! Pence!"

In the middle of the room was Pence, on top of Seifer. It looked like he was beating the _shit_ out of him. No, literally. There were brown streaks all over Seifer's beanie, which was on top of the buffet table railing.

"Um, should we try to stop it?" Roxas whispered. He had been here two months and had never seen his friend like this before.

"No, Seifer deserves it," Hayner began, "He comes on the unit and sees me. So he curses me out and tries to pick a fight with me. So Olette tells him to stop, so he calls her a pussy. Then Pence comes out and sticks up for her, and Seifer punches him in the face. So Pence pushes him back and they start fighting and eventually they get out of the unit and down the stairs. And Demyx tries to take Seifer into the dining hall so he won't get beat as much but Pence isn't done with him."

"Then why is there shit on Seifer's hat?" Axel asked.

"Oh, it's not. Shirley spilled gravy on it." Olette said. He could barely stifle his chuckle.

An hour later, everything calmed down. Seifer was kept in seclusion, Pence lectured by Demyx in the group room.

And Axel and Roxas- well, let's just say ou wouldn't want to sleep in their bed if you took a look at it.

A/N: I hate to say this, even though I have before, but review! I didn't get so many last chapter. But hey, I'm grateful for anything. :D


End file.
